


Let It Snow

by Fire_Traveller



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley likes speed, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay, Other, Our Side Yule prompts 2020, Sledding, Sleigh Ride, Snow, Winterwonderland, fun in the snow, scared clingy angel, snow fun, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Traveller/pseuds/Fire_Traveller
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have decided to go on a little winter holiday and enjoy the snow, including a wild ride with a sledge...Just some fluff, basically. I've had no snow here whatsoever, so...Written for the 'Let It Snow' prompt, although I reckon it might also fit the 'Euphoria' one. Anyway, have fun!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Make the Yuletide Gay 2020





	Let It Snow

Being somewhat reptilian by nature, Crowley wasn’t a fan of the cold. Especially that wet, cold weather that left you chilled to the bone. His inner serpentine nature didn’t appreciate that, not at all. It wasn’t that he was freezing all the time, but keeping himself warm required an extra bit of miraculous energy. And apart from that, the cold and dark always made him feel somewhat tired. Not even extra strong coffee was much help. There had been quite a few years when he’d preferred to just sleep through most of the winter months. But now, after the world hadn’t ended and after he’d finally found himself in the permanent company of a certain angel, things had changed quite a bit. Crowley had no inclination to sleep through the winter months when he could just as well spend them curled up against Aziraphale in front of a cosy fireplace. But still, he couldn’t help himself – he had to complain about the weather in the South Downs: Cold, foggy, drizzly and damp…and not even snow. Crowley was a demon, after all – of course he had to complain about all that.

Aziraphale had looked at him with a measure of sympathy and compassion that had surprised him. The angel, too, would have preferred snow, glistening in the sun, to the current mud, sleet and drizzle. Of course, either one of them could probably have caused some snow to fall in the area, but instead, they had chosen a different approach: Why spend energy on a miracle of that scale when they could just as well escape to some place where there actually _was_ snow? Thus, they’d set off for a holiday trip way up north, into the mountains. Into a winter wonderland of snow.

Aziraphale had made sure that his demon was always wrapped up in warm clothes and in the scarf he’d given Crowley for Christmas, a scarf that was magically imbued with a constant feeling of warmth. However, the angel wouldn’t have needed to pay any attention to whether Crowley wore that scarf because the demon actually wouldn’t go anywhere without it. It filled Aziraphale with a warm, fuzzy feeling when he realised this, and he couldn’t help smiling whenever he thought about the fact that Crowley treasured his Christmas present like this.

Thus, they could now both enjoy the beautiful landscape, covered in deep snow, without either of them feeling in the least bit bothered by the cold. They had rented a little cottage and went out frequently in the crisp, clear winter air, building a snowman, making snow angels, watching the stars, and once they had even started a snowball fight. Crowley had started it, in fact, and he’d lost. After all, Aziraphale wasn’t a principality and former Guardian of the Eastern Gate for nothing – he hardly ever missed his target, even if it was a hissing, slithering demon. Afterwards, they’d both had a good laugh about it – and they’d had some hot cocoa with rum later on, for the warmth.

Right now, however, they were up to some other fun in the snow. That was, Crowley had fully expected it to be as much fun as it was, since speed was his thing. What he hadn’t quite expected was the squeaking angel clinging to him with a force that would have put any constrictor snake to shame. Good thing Crowley didn’t necessarily need to breathe. He would have laughed in sheer elation, but as it was, Aziraphale’s iron grip around his ribcage made it completely impossible for him to produce any sound to speak of. Still, it was just as much fun as he had expected and he’d be damned – well, damned twice – if he’d slowed down now! After all, he knew Aziraphale well enough to know that the angel wasn’t truly afraid. Well, maybe he was a little bit afraid, but in a good way.

Indeed, Aziraphale could finally understand why some humans were so obsessed with rollercoasters. He felt the thrill of fear due to the breakneck speed – and it did funny things to his stomach, too – but at the same time, he knew that he was safe. They were racing down the slopes of the mountain with a speed the ordinary wooden sledge they were sitting on shouldn’t really be able to reach, not even with the weight of two supernatural beings in the shape of two grown-up men. But if Crowley had used a little miracle for that, who would ever dare to bother him about it? He was off Hell’s leash, and even if he hadn’t been, he could easily have twisted this into tempting an angel into some pointless excitement that Heaven would in all probability disapprove of.

As their sledge shot downhill, Crowley did his best to try and steer with his legs, but it was probably a great advantage that he could pretty much steer by sheer willpower alone. It ensured that they didn’t collide with any trees, at any rate, even though Crowley couldn’t quite stop himself from allowing some near-misses to happen, if only to hear the angel squeak behind him and – impossibly – squeeze him even more tightly every time that happened.

Much too soon they reached the end of their wild ride downhill and skidded to a halt in a fountain of snow that was mainly caused by Crowley using his feet as brakes. Finally, Aziraphale loosened his grip on his demon and began to laugh in sheer joy. Crowley, too, couldn’t help bursting into laughter now that he was able to. “Wahoo”, he said finally, still chuckling, “now that was something!” “Indeed it was”, the angel agreed. With a smirk, Crowley turned around to face him. “Wanna fly back up there and do it again?”

Still giggling, Aziraphale clasped a hand over his mouth, before he replied: “Oh, do you even have to ask, you wily serpent? Why, of course! Just…don’t get us discorporated, will you?” Crowley began to laugh again. “Well, if you don’t squeeze me to death, Angel…Right, up that mountain and repeat!” With that, they both got off the sledge, materialised their wings, one pair as white as the snow around them, the other a shimmering ebony black, and they moved to fly back to their starting point way up on the mountain top. While they did so, the snow began to fall again, soon hiding them from sight just as effectively as any miracles would have. Just their laughter could still be heard even from the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the final oneshot for 'Make the Yuletide Gay'. Who knows, others might follow eventually...Or I may end up writing other stories with several chapters, but now it's high time that I return to my current multi-chapter fic...Hope you liked these short ones! Stay safe!


End file.
